video_collection_international_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Call My Bluff - Series 6
Call My Bluff - Series 6 is a VHS Released in 1994 by The Video Collection. Description Episodes # Cheryl Kennedy and Graham Hill v. Joanna Jones and Michael Craig 1 # Cheryl Kennedy and Graham Hill v. Joanna Jones and Michael Craig 2 # Janet Key and Julian Orchard v. Ann Morrish and Gyles Brandreth 1 # Janet Key and Julian Orchard v. Ann Morrish and Gyles Brandreth 2 # Jennifer Clulow and Raymond Baxter v. Sue Gerrard and Donald Sinden 1 # Jennifer Clulow and Raymond Baxter v. Sue Gerrard and Donald Sinden 2 # Zena Walker and Richard Gordon v. Barbara Murray and Sir John Betjeman 1 # Zena Walker and Richard Gordon v. Barbara Murray and Sir John Betjeman 2 # Jenny Hanley and David Franklin v. Dinah Sheridan and Henry Livings 1 # Jenny Hanley and David Franklin v. Dinah Sheridan and Henry Livings 2 # Judy Cornwell and George Benson v. Gay Hamilton and Timothy Tufnell 1 # Judy Cornwell and George Benson v. Gay Hamilton and Timothy Tufnell 2 # Tamara Ustinov and Leslie Phillips v. Suzanne Neve and William Mervyn 1 # Tamara Ustinov and Leslie Phillips v. Suzanne Neve and William Mervyn 2 # Honor Blackman and William Davis v. Hannah Gordon and Frank Windsor 1 # Honor Blackman and William Davis v. Hannah Gordon and Frank Windsor 2 # Jenny Agutter and William Franklyn v. Dawn Addams and Richard Vernon 1 # Jenny Agutter and William Franklyn v. Dawn Addams and Richard Vernon 2 # Ann Bell and James Villicrs v. Sara Leighton and Michael Birkett 1 # Ann Bell and James Villicrs v. Sara Leighton and Michael Birkett 2 # Celia Hammond and Humphrey Lyttelton v. Julia Foster and Bernard Cribbins 1 # Celia Hammond and Humphrey Lyttelton v. Julia Foster and Bernard Cribbins 2 # Heather Sears and George Melly v. Nerys Hughes and John Alderton 1 # Heather Sears and George Melly v. Nerys Hughes and John Alderton 2 # Madeline Smith and David Langton v. Isabel Dean and John Julius Norwich 1 # Madeline Smith and David Langton v. Isabel Dean and John Julius Norwich 2 # Angela Browne and Richard Briers v. Margaret Tyzack and Francis Matthews 1 # Angela Browne and Richard Briers v. Margaret Tyzack and Francis Matthews 2 # Paula Wilcox and Miles Kington v. Glynis Johns and Bill Simpson 1 # Paula Wilcox and Miles Kington v. Glynis Johns and Bill Simpson 2 # Fanny Cradock and John Wells v. Angela Douglas and Michael Bentine 1 # Fanny Cradock and John Wells v. Angela Douglas and Michael Bentine 2 # Katharine Whitehorn and Patrick Cargill v. Rosemary Leach and Denis Norden 1 # Katharine Whitehorn and Patrick Cargill v. Rosemary Leach and Denis Norden 2 Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1993 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and The Wind in the Willows Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Call My Bluff Category:Quiz shows